Thomas E. Sniegoski
Thomas E Sniegoski — Author Website The Official Thomas E. Sniegoski Website About the Author Thomas E. Sniegoski Bio: THOMAS E. SNIEGOSKI is the author of more than two dozen novels for adults, teens, and children. His teen fantasy YA series Fallen was adapted into a trilogy of monstrously successful TV movies by ABC Family Channel. His other books for teens include Sleeper Code, Sleeper Agenda, Legacy, and Force Majeure, as well as the series The Brimstone Network. The author's first adult novel, A Kiss Before the Apocalypse, developed into a series of novels about the character Remy Chandler. Sniegoski's work for younger readers includes the Billy Hooten: Owlboy series and the fantasy quartet Magic Zero, which he co-authored with Christopher Golden. Magic Zero is in development as a film at Universal. Sniegoski and Golden have also collaborated on the adult dark fantasy series The Menagerie, and multiple creator-owned comic book series, including The Sisterhood, which is being prepped for a feature film by InterMedia, and Talent, currently in development at Universal after a major bidding war. As a comic book writer, Sniegoski's work includes Stupid, Stupid Rat Tails, a prequel miniseries to international hit Bone. Sniegoski has also written the Bone: Quest for the Spark novels. Sniegoski collaborated with Bone creator Jeff Smith on the prequel, making him the only writer Smith has ever asked to work on those characters. Sniegoski and Golden also wrote the graphic novel BPRD: Hollow Earth, a spinoff from Hellboy. Sniegoski was born and raised in Massachusetts, where he still lives with his wife LeeAnne and their dog, Kirby. Bio - Official Thomas E. Sniegoski Website Trademark Style Series To expand the table, right-press or (Control-press on a Mac)—choose add row. Genre Key: UF=Urban Fantasy, RUF=Romantic Urban Fantasy, Noir-UF=Noir Urban Fantasy, YA-UF=Young Adult Urban Fantasy, UF-SF=Urban Fantasy/Sci-Fi, UF-Hor=Urban Fantasy-Horror, PA-UF=Post-Apocalyptic-UF, Dys-UF=Dystopian Urban Fantasy, Mil-UF=Military-Urban Fantasy, SP=Steam Punk, PNR=Paranormal Romance Other Writings Anthologies: * Mean Streets * An Apple for the Creature Awards Cover Artists * Remy Chandler series — Gene Mollica * Menagerie Series — Chris McGrath Publishing Information Publishers: * Author Page: Quotes *Goodreads | Thomas E. Sniegoski Quotes (Author of The Fallen and Leviathan) External References Bibliography: *The Official Thomas E. Sniegoski Website *Thomas E. Sniegoski (Author of The Fallen and Leviathan) ~ Goodreads *Thomas E Sniegoski - FF Series Pages—Remy Chandler: *Fang-tastic Fiction: Thomas E. Sniegoski: REMY CHANDLER *The Remy Chandler Novels by Thomas E. Sniegoski ~ Author *Remy Chandler series by Thomas E. Sniegoski ~ GR *Thomas E. Sniegoski - Summary Bibliography - ISFdb *Remy Chandler Series ~ Shelfari * FictFact - Remy Chandler series by Thomas E Sniegoski~ FictFact * Remy Chandler | Series | LibraryThing ~ LibraryThing Series Pages—Menagerie series: *Official Thomas E. Sniegoski Website - Books *Goodreads | The Menagerie series by Christopher Golden *Menagerie - Series Bibliography - ISFdb *The Menagerie Series ~ Shelfari *The Menagerie | Series | LibraryThing - LibraryThing Interviews: * Author: *The Official Thomas E. Sniegoski Website *Thomas E. Sniegoski - Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia *Thomas E. Sniegoski (Author of The Fallen and Leviathan) ~ Goodreads *ParaNormalRomance: Thomas E. Sniegoski *Thomas E Sniegoski biography, bibliography and reviews *Author Thomas E. Sniegoski biography and book list Community, Blogs, etc: * Book Cover Gallery A Kiss Before the Apocalypse (Remy Chandler #1) by Thomas E. Sniegoski.jpg|1. A Kiss Before the Apocalypse (2008—Remy Chandler series) by Thomas E. Sniegoski—art by Gene Mollica|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/2915837-a-kiss-before-the-apocalypse Mean Streets.jpg|1.5. Mean Streets (2009—'Remy Chandler series') edited by Jim Butcher—"Noah's Orphans" by Thomas E. Sniegoski—Art: Chris McGrath|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/3475145-mean-streets Dancing on the Head of a Pin (Remy Chandler #2) by Thomas E. Sniegoski.jpg|2. Dancing on the Head of a Pin (2009—Remy Chandler series) by Thomas E. Sniegoski—art by Gene Mollica|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/4497980-dancing-on-the-head-of-a-pin Where Angels Fear to Tread (Remy Chandler #3) by Thomas E. Sniegoski.jpg|3. Where Angels Fear to Tread (2010—Remy Chandler series) by Thomas E. Sniegoski—art by Gene Mollica|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/6640557-where-angels-fear-to-tread A Hundred Words for Hate (Remy Chandler #4) by Thomas E. Sniegoski.jpg|4. A Hundred Words for Hate (2011—Remy Chandler series) by Thomas E. Sniegoski—art by Gene Mollica|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/8288885-a-hundred-words-for-hate In the House of the Wicked (Remy Chandler #5) by Thomas E. Sniegoski.jpg|5.' In the House of the Wicked' (2012—Remy Chandler series) by Thomas E. Sniegoski—art by Gene Mollica|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/12925140-in-the-house-of-the-wicked 4.1. "Golden Delicious" ~ An Apple for the Creature (2012) -Rick's novella- .jpg|5.5. An Apple for the Creature (2012—Remy Chandler series) by Charlaine Harris—"The Bad Hour" by Thomas E. Sniegoski|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/13543159-an-apple-for-the-creature Walking In the Midst of Fire (Remy Chandler #6) by Thomas E. Sniegoski.jpg|6. Walking In the Midst of Fire (2013—Remy Chandler series) by Thomas E. Sniegoski—art by Gene Mollica|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/15812811-walking-in-the-midst-of-fire The Nimble Man.jpg|1. The Nimble Man (The Menagerie series) by Christopher Golden—art by Chris McGrath|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/48416.The_Nimble_Man Tears of the Furies (The Menagerie #2) by Christopher Golden.jpg|2. Tears of the Furies (Menagerie series) by Christopher Golden—art by Chris McGrath|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/278379.Tears_of_the_Furies Stones Unturned (The Menagerie #3) by Christopher Golden.jpeg|3. Stones Unturned (The Menagerie series) by Christopher Golden—art by Chris McGrath|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/48423.Stones_Unturned Crashing Paradise (The Menagerie #4) by Christopher Golden.jpg|4. Crashing Paradise (Menagerie series #4) by Christopher Golden—art by Chris McGrath|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/536527.Crashing_Paradise Category:Authors Category:Male Authors